


Say My Name

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Say My Name

"Say my name. Say my name, bitch. Say it. Say it. Say it."

Pete is on top of Patrick in Patrick's bed, grinding against him exaggeratedly, almost comically, making annoying moans. Patrick doesn't even try to throw him off, just looks up at him with bemusement, because they've been playing this weird game for a little too long, maybe a couple of weeks since they first kissed, always hard against each other, and Pete won't take it any further, because he's _scared_. Scared of the good, scared of the bad. Scared that the bad might overtake the good. So he laughs it out and plays it off, and never does Patrick come when they're like this. Pete only ambushes him in his sleep, takes him right to the edge and then he jumps off, chuckling low and scampering away back to his own bed and then Patrick sighs and undoes his pajama-pants and has to finish himself.

Patrick suddenly realises, propping himself up on his elbows, and seeing Pete laugh a little too desperately, that he isn't afraid at all. Whatever happens, happens. If it all goes down bad, then it goes and thats the end of it.

For the first time ever, he raises his hips experimentally, increasing the friction between them and Pete's little bastardly rant stumbles a little; a _hitch_. He looks down at Patrick with a flash of confused dismay, and then recovers brilliantly, his smile sharp in the streetlight.

"Go on. Say my name. I bet you'll say my name first."

Patrick thinks for a bit and then comes up a little more, onto his palms, and Pete is trying to arch back, but Patrick manages to kiss his neck. And then bites the kiss.

"Let's see...William?" Patrick pulls away, going back to his elbows and Pete comes back down with him, breathing harder now. Patrick closes his eyes and rocks up his pelvis again. Pete shudders."Ryan?.....Frankie? Tom?"

With every name, Patrick is moving even more langoriously, so slow as Pete presses his face against Patrick's neck, gasping against the fevered skin, hot breath stuttering against his nerve endings. _Say my name_. His whole body is _screaming_ Pete's name, but he has a lesson to convey. He has a _statement_ to make. Pete is moaning and licking his ear, pressing Patrick fully onto the mattress now, hyperventlilating a little. Patrick's mouth is parted a bit, and he is pleasantly suprised to find Pete's mouth pressed against his, familiar lips, but strange tongue sneaking in converse with his own as Patrick takes over. He puts an arm around Pete and presses the palm into the small of his back, feeling the muscles shift under his fingers

"Dan. Joe. Andy. Charlie," Patrick is saying, trying to remember more names as he breaks the kiss.

"No," Pete is saying, and Patrick isn't quite sure what he might be negating. "No."

...and "Patrick," as he comes, his face wrinkled as if in agony. Patrick knows this because he managed to keep his own eyes opened when he himself orgasmed.

"That's _right_ , bitch," Patrick says, a little mockingly, pushing him off and rolling away. "That's my name."


End file.
